ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario video game remakes
Remakes of ''Mario games have been released over the years by Nintendo, often with updated graphics and added features. They feature updates of games spanning the NES, the Super NES, and the Nintendo 64. Some games have also been remade in the Classic NES series. In addition, the games of the series have seen re-releases unchanged through Virtual Console. Games ''Super Mario All-Stars'' Super Mario All-Stars is a compilation featuring remade versions of all three Super Mario games released for the Nintendo Entertainment System (Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 2, and Super Mario Bros. 3), as well as the Japanese version of Super Mario Bros. 2, which is included in the compilation under the title of Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. Released in 1993 for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, it sports graphic enhancements, glitch fixes, and the ability to save one's game, allowing the player to restart from a save point instead of from the beginning, should a player lose all of their lives. These graphical enhancements would serve as the basis for the Game Boy Advance ports of Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario Bros. 3. An alternate version, also containing Super Mario World, was bundled with the Super NES in December 1993. It was very successful and well-received upon release and eventually became a "Player's Choice Million Seller". Mario All-Stars was reviewed in 1994 in Dragon #203 by Sandy Petersen in the "Eye of the Monitor" column. Petersen gave the compilation 4 out of 5 stars. ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe 'Super Mario Bros. Deluxe' is an update of the 1985 NES game ''Super Mario Bros., and it also contains a modified version of its 1986 Japanese sequel, Super Mario Bros. 2 (previously featured in Super Mario All-Stars as The Lost Levels, known here as Super Mario Bros. For Super Players). It was released in 1999 for Game Boy Color. It includes a Challenge Mode, Toy Box, a Vs. Mode, and glitch fixes, as well as compatibility with the Game Boy Printer. ''Super Mario Advance 'Super Mario Advance' is an update of the 1988 NES games ''Super Mario Bros. 2 (based almost entirely on the Super Mario All-Stars remake), known in Japan as Super Mario USA, and Mario Bros.. Super Mario Bros. 2 is itself a localization of Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic for the Disk System. It was released in 2001 for Game Boy Advance. The main updates are voices, greatly enhanced visual graphics such as deeper colors, clearer outlines of objects, more designs making rich visuals and backgrounds with newer technology, some re-designed levels, and the enlargement of foes (most notably Shy Guys), power ups, eased access to numerous hearts and mushrooms increasing life span, a new boss for World 3 (Robirdo, a robotic version of Birdo, replacing Mouser), and a save system. ''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 'Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2' is an update of the 1991 SNES game ''Super Mario World, released in 2001 for Game Boy Advance. It includes a new system that keeps track of Dragon Coins collected, and new Princess Peach coins to collect. The save system is now enhanced to save whenever rather than at specific points. The player can switch between Mario & Luigi depending on the circumstances of the level. The voices from the first Advance game are carried over. This remake is also similar to the version added in with Super Mario All Stars in December 1993. ''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 'Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3' is a port of ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, originally released in 1995 on the SNES. Critically hailed as one of the best games of the 16-bit era, Yoshi's Island was originally hurt by its release at the end of the SNES's life. Fans were eager to see it re-released, and it became a big hit, despite receiving noticeably less marketing than Super Mario Advance 2. It is mostly unchanged from the original version, but has six new levels that didn't make it into the original, as well as voiceovers for Yoshi (taken from Yoshi's Story). Also, several glitches are fixed, like in the other Mario Advance titles. ''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 'Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros 3' is an updated version of ''Super Mario Bros. 3 (based, like Super Mario Advance, almost entirely off of the Super Mario All-Stars port). The game was very well received by both retro and modern gamers. Reflecting its status as the best-selling stand-alone game of all time in its original incarnation, the remake sold very well. The voices were once again used, having begun on the first SMA game. Another feature from SMA that made it into this final entry in the Super Mario Advance series is the addition of the save system. The inventory menu was made larger, and the music was remixed. This remake is also the only Super Mario Advance game to use the e-Reader accessory. Players could swipe e-cards to add and unlock items. Nintendo also developed an E-World, a world made up of Level Cards that the player swiped in. However, the e-Reader did not catch on in North America, and was soon discontinued after the release of the game. Because of the quick discontinuation, only a quarter of the e-Cards that were released in Japan are available in the US. ''Super Mario 64 DS 'Super Mario 64 DS' is an updated version of the 1996 Nintendo 64 title ''Super Mario 64. The update was a launch title for the Nintendo DS in 2004 and included many enhancements: redesigned models and textures, giving the game a much improved graphical look; the ability to play as Yoshi, Luigi and Wario; 30 new stars (as well as some older star objectives removed and replaced with new ones); 5 new mini-courses; single-card multiplayer; and 36 touch-screen mini-games. ''Mario Power Tennis'' (New Play Control!) An updated version of Mario Power Tennis for the Wii was released in 2009 as part of the "New Play Control!" line, adding support for the Wii Remote and other functionality. See also * List of remakes of Mario platformers *Classic NES Series *Enhanced remake *Console emulation *New Play Control! References * Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Video game compilations